Computer system users may have a need for varying amounts of computing resources. One way to accommodate fluctuating computing needs is through instant capacity (sometimes called instant capacity on demand (ICOD)). Instant capacity is a combined hardware and software system through which customers may acquire computing resources for which they pay a reduced price and have concomitant reduced usage rights. Temporary instant capacity (TiCAP) allows one or more hardware or software systems to be activated for a pre-paid period without requiring permanent usage rights. However, because of the complexity of certain instant capacity management schemes, customers may have trouble predicting and controlling TiCAP expenditures.